


Nothing

by GalaxyBabe



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Dissociation, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mental illness warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe
Summary: Prompted by sin-grumps on tumblr!Nothing is okay, but everything is fine.





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sin_grumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_grumps/gifts).



> [my tumblr](https://urgencyandapathy.tumblr.com/)

They’re everywhere. 

Pale, nearly transparent faces, long necks, hunched shoulders, billowy clothes. None of them have any kind of distinguishing features, but some seem more familiar than others. All have dark hair, a blue sort of glow hanging around them, and a haunting expression on their faces.

He needs to escape, to get away from the figures. Running is his only option right now. They fill the apartment, though, and moving anywhere without touching one is impossible. They’re cold, wispy, like walking through a fan’s force. He doesn’t like it at all, but he has to go. He keeps walking, trying to make his way through the crowded room as quickly as possible.

One grabs him as he walks by.

It is far too familiar to him, but the thing has no features that would set it apart from any of the others. This one is colder, more solid feeling, like fog from dry ice instead of a freezer on a hot day. It even has a smell to it, like burning plastic, but it’s so faint that it could have been something else. 

**Nothing.** Its voice is scratchy and labored.  **Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.** It repeats the word like a prayer, a mantra that freezes everything in the room. He can’t move, can barely breathe, can’t feel where it held his arms.  **Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.**

The latch of the front door clicks, and it begins opening slowly. He doesn’t want to see what was trying to open the door.  **Nothing.** He feared what these things would bow to, what they moved and shifted out of the way for.  **Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.** The door opens so slowly, it almost seems like it isn’t moving.  **Nothing.** A hand appears around the edge, fingers far too long and nails rotted black and dripping from the skin.  **Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.** Fear tears at his chest, his heart pounding in his ears.  **Nothing.** He wants to fight, to do anything but stand there in shock as the door opens ever so slowly, but he was frozen in place.  **Nothing.**

He’s struggling, fighting the best he can, but the thing is far too strong for him, and he can’t move. The door stops opening, staying only wide enough for the thin, pale arm to come through. The thing holding him shifts, and suddenly it has its mouth wide open, jaw unhinged like a snake. Its mouth was disgusting, the smell of burning plastic emanating from somewhere deep inside.  **Nothing.** It still managed to speak, even without moving its mouth.  **Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.** It pulled him in, throwing him head first into the black void-

He’s on his bed, his heart racing. His breath came fast, far too fast to be okay, and he reached out for Danny. When he found no one there, his heart started racing even faster, somehow. That voice echoed in his head. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. What if this is what that thing meant? There’s nothing for him, nothing to comfort him, nothing at all? He had memories of the last few years, everything that he had gone through with Danny at his side. Had that been nothing? Was Danny nothing? Had he imagined Danny this whole time? Had he imagined everything for all this time?  He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, couldn’t think right. Was everything really nothing? Nothing, nothing, NOTHING!

There was someone or something in the room with him. 

He was afraid it was one of those things, come to torture him again, to crash his entire world. He still couldn’t see or breathe or think, and it threw him even further into panic. Why was this happening? What did nothing mean?

There were arms around him again, but these were warm and comforting. They were solid, fleshy and smooth, and they didn’t freeze him. “Brian, hey, Brian, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here, I’m sorry.” This voice was soft and smooth, the most authentically familiar thing he knew.  _ Danny. _ Still, he couldn’t shake what the thing had said.  **Nothing.** How could he believe that this wasn’t something he was dreaming up, that he wasn’t imagining it so he didn’t feel alone? He still couldn’t breathe, and he still couldn’t see, but he could feel Danny’s hair against his face, Danny’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, Danny’s weight sinking the bed down. Danny’s voice, saying his name, telling him everything was okay. “Brian, Brian, look at me, you’re okay, I’m right here. You’re alright. I’m here.”

He latched onto that. Danny was here, he was real. Everything was okay.

The two stayed this way for a long time, Danny repeating the same few phrases over and over again into his ear, calming him down and helping him relax. 

His vision started to clear, and he could barely make out Danny’s face, concern spread across it like peanut butter. His breathing started to even out, letting his heart return to normal speed. As he adjusted to the darkness, he could make out Danny’s eyes, a gleam in them from the streetlight outside the window. He blinked a few times, sending a signal to Danny that he was doing okay, he was a little better. Danny smiled, his teeth reflecting the same glow. “Hi. You’re okay.” It seened more like Danny was convincing himself, but that was okay. They both needed the convincing.

“It’s alright, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
